


Irresistable

by Karinakamichi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Logic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinakamichi/pseuds/Karinakamichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany decides to treat everyone to donuts, Canada is the naturally the only one left out. Being his friend, America decides to bring Canada back some, but does anything other than the box even make it to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistable

 

**Story: _Irresistible_**

**Summary: _Germany decides to treat everyone to donuts, Canada is the naturally the only one left out. Being his friend, America decides to bring Canada back some, but does anything other than the box even make it to him?_**

**Disclaimer: _I don't own Hetalia._**

 

“What is this?” Canada inquired, studying the empty Duncan Donuts Box.

 

America scratched the back of his head. “Ah, well you see, Germany had decided to treat everyone to donuts. You were the only left out. “

 

“Again...?” muttered Canada, his bang shadowing his eyes.

 

“So I decided to bring you some.”

 

He now looked back up. “But it's empty.”

 

“That's the thing I was getting to.” America replied, rubbing his stomach. “Along the way I kinda got hungry. No hard feelings right?”

 

**A/N: _What do you think? Review._**


End file.
